Eyes Of Sorrow and Pain
by SummerSnitch
Summary: Lost and alone in the world, Cadence Jameson is forever dubbed as a street rat and has been shunned since the age of 7. When she encounters a 900 year old Time Lord who has shown the kindness to her that she yearned for so long, she has found a new hope. Travel through time and space with Cadence and the Doctor as he takes her to worlds unknown... and makes enemies along the way.
1. A Madman With A Box

**Author's Notes: I know this isn't like my other stories but please hear me out. This idea has been in my brain for almost a month ever since I received my Sonic Screwdriver for an early Christmas present. Many creatures pop into my dreams and you know who saves the world from them? The Doctor. He's fantastic, he is. I've been thinking up these scenarios and I have an idea on it and I have written many endings for it. It's going to be a short story, about 10 chapters but they are very long.**

**I can't always write Glee stories especially if the show is lacking finesse nowadays (Really? No Klaine? I'M IN A RAGE!) and Doctor Who is something refreshing. I need excitement! Adventure! Well thought out Drama! Doctor Who gives me all of that and then some. The Whoniverse is a whole system of wonders and endless possibilities. The Doctor doesn't battle the same monsters over and over again right? So that gives me an advantage to stretch my writing skills to no limit. I hope you understand and if you don't like it then you will have to endure my writer's block for a few more weeks or so because I don't feel that inspired about the ones I've done before. I'm so sorry. But I won't stop welcoming suggestions :) And this note is getting extremely long I will shut up...**

**Disclaimer: I own a life sized cardboard cut out of David Tennant and 11's Sonic Screwdriver... but not Doctor Who, bit of a tosser really.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Madman With A Box**

A pair of green eyes glowed in the darkness of a secluded alleyway. Hidden by the glare of the many streetlights lining the course of London. With careful footsteps, the figure gracefully leapt on top of a sealed dumpster and quietly, like a cat, climbed the ladder towards the roof of the Queens Apartment. It was a fairly small building and it had an excellent view of the outskirts of London but she didn't have time for enjoying the scenery.

As quickly as possible, she jumped from the Queens Apartment to the roof of Fredrick Harnel's Joke shop. In front of the joke shop was a small fruit stand. The old man - who was currently sleeping on the slow day - sat far away from the many fruits he offers. A smirk graced the face of the figure hidden in the shadows. _That man never learns now doesn't he. _She thought before leaping from the roof and landing quietly - as quiet as one can get on wood - on top of the stand.

No one was passing by. No one gave the stand a second glance. Even if someone were to do so, they would barely see the thief of the night. She was ninja like in her movements and was thin enough to fit through even the narrowest of hallways. It's almost as if she doesn't exist and the shadows are under her control. The thief pulled out a bunch of rope from her belt and tied one end around a peg keeping the roof up and around her waist.

With as much carefulness of an acrobat, the thief slowly lowered herself to the front of the stand until the tip of her button nose touched the dimpled surface of an orange. She slipped a few of the oranges into one of the biggest inside pockets of her black jacket. She repeated the process with the grapes, bananas and pears. She zipped it up and with her thin figure, nobody would suspect that she has stolen fruits inside.

Before leaving, she grabbed an apple, put it in her mouth (Not the whole thing, just the side) and climbed back to the top of the stand without even seeing a flinch of surprise from the old man. She knew well enough from experience that you can't just steal the whole thing. She has to steal gradually, so not to raise any suspicions. Like the old man would care anyway, he has the memory of a goldfish.

She made sure that the fruits won't fall from her jacket (Tucked the hem of the jacket into her elastic jeans just to be safe), tucked the rope deep inside her pocket and quickly jumped unto the ladder at the front of Harnel's Joke Shop and climbed like there was no tomorrow. "Another job well done Cadence." She tossed the apple from behind her back into the air and caught it in her mouth, smiling satisfactorily.

Ever since she left Brian the douchebag, she's never felt so free in her entire life. Not like her life has actually been a fun filled roller coaster. Years and years of being named a lying, cheating street rat can effect how she acts. She steals because she needs to live. She picks pockets for the sake of staying alive, okay maybe it's also fun to do so but that's not the point here.

She sat down at the edge of the roof and contemplated on what life would've been if her parents were still here. She heard that her parents were very rich and noble people. But ever since she was kidnapped and they were killed in a mass murder when she was 3, she never really knew who she was. She was raised as a street rat since the age of 7. Stealing and lying has become second nature to her ever since the age of 9.

Yet, she wishes that the void in her heart would just go away. She doesn't remember the feeling of being loved by someone. She's only met someone who cares for her a few years ago but they are not in fit condition to adopt her. She smiled as she remembered the radiant smile of Mrs. Gordon and her husband. They were kind, people weren't kind to her even if she used to be an innocent child. They showed her that she was important.

They told her that the meaning of her name was _Flowing Rhythm_ through a book.They owned a bookstore so they let her stay inside for hours on end just reading books. She loved the smell, she loved the sound of turning pages. She soaked up information like a sponge which was new since she hasn't gone to school since her orphanage was... well gone. It has become home to her that bookstore, she just wished that the Gordons were allowed to adopt her but they were too old and unfit to do so.

She chuckled as her thoughts wondered off again. They have a tendency to do that, that's why she doesn't talk so much. Nobody was there to listen to her anyway. Why would anybody want to listen to a street rat's babbling about the latest stories she read in a book? No one, that's because they don't see the potential in this one girl but she really stopped caring when Brian slapped her across the face to 'shut up little whore'.

As she was debating with herself - if she should walk to the bookstore and ask Mrs. Gordon if she could spend the night or just settle down on the roof - she heard a strange noise coming from behind her. It was like a cross between a breaking down car and the funny noises Mr. Gordon would create on random moments of the day. On instinct, she got on her defensive stance and slowly looked behind her.

She had to blink several times just to make sure it was real. A blue box was materializing right before her very eyes. From the few that she read, this box was defying whatever laws of Physics there were. It was impossible for something to just appear out of thin air like that. Well, she thought it was impossible to escape the abusive hands of Brian Roacher but that was on a whole different level.

The strange noises quieted down when the box was starting to look more solid. Her eyes wandered on the word _Police _at the top of the... thing. She wasn't scared albeit a little startled. She knew that Police Boxes like that haven't been used in London since at least the 1960's. Well, her information could be wrong. She really had no idea what to do, that was a new feeling.

She carefully and quickly slid to the side of the building where there was another ladder that she could balance on. She tried to calm her heart which felt like it was trying to beat out of her chest. _Not like he'd arrest you. That's stupid. _"Sexy, quit playing." she heard a voice come from near the blue box.

_This guy's mad. He's extremely mad. _

* * *

__"Sexy, I'm bored. That usually never happens because I always find a way to keep myself entertained. Maybe we could go to Barcelona? Haven't been there for a while, although the dogs without noses seem to always intend to chase me to the end of their planet every time I visit. Maybe we could check to see if Jack is doing well, the old bloke probably is somewhere shagging some unsuspecting new recruit though. UGH! NO! I need that image out of my mind. That was a picture I won't be able to delete. I KNOW! Italia! Not the country but the planet, remarkable place that is. Oh wait, that probably won't be a good idea ever since I ate Amy's pasta. She should never cook again that girl..."

The Doctor was jerked away from his ever prominent rambling when the TARDIS decided to randomly throw him half-way across the room and slam into the console. It didn't hurt as much as he thought but he was a little confused as to why the TARDIS just went all willy nilly like that. _Willy Nilly, I should use that more often that's a funny word. _But then he slapped himself and told himself to focus.

Once the TARDIS landed he inwardly cursed in Gallifreyan for no particular reason but he was still curious as to where the old girl took her. "Alright, what is up with you dear?" The TARDIS just hummed and The Doctor sighed. Maybe she took him somewhere cool. Who knows? The bow tie clad Time Lord opened the TARDIS doors and looked outside. He must be in 21st century Earth. London to be exact. The Doctor frowned. This was not what he meant.

"Sexy, quit playing." The Doctor lightly scolded his spaceship/time machine. He felt the TARDIS hum under his fingers in what he could translate as _Just give it a try my Time Lord. _"Whatever, But after this we're going to Barcelona. I don't care if I have to sonic those dogs into following a moving tree just to sightsee." He exited the TARDIS and he swore that he could feel the TARDIS chuckle in her own way.

He snorted and looked around. Of all the places to land, she chose the roof of a freaking high building. "What are you playing at old girl." he mumbled but took a moment to enjoy the scenery as he turned around. Maybe she wanted The Doctor to relax. Get some fresh air and stop rambling so much. He's been talking to himself again and once he was bored with that, he started talking to his TARDIS and he guessed that she was getting fed up about it.

_At least she knows not to bring me here during Christmas time. _He cringed and chuckled at the memory of that. Oh what a pity. She should've at least sent him to Cardiff or something. He could see Jack or Martha or whoever works at Torchwood. He really doesn't remember who worked in that place, he just refuels there and would narrowly escape Jack when he offers more than one alcoholic beverage.

_"Eeeek!" _The Doctor almost had whiplash from snapping his head towards the source of the sound. He stood up slowly and straightened his bow tie out of habit. "Who's there? No need to be afraid of me." he said calmly distinctly hearing a human voice and not a different alien voice. He heard shuffling and he could see the top of a brunette's head. "Please don't arrest me."

The Doctor tilted his head to the side and the head of the brunette was soon in his sight and so did the rest of her slim body. But he didn't wander down to her body long because he was immediately captured by the intensity of emotion hidden within the girl's blazing emerald eyes. She looked weary and it seems like she didn't sleep well because of the light bags under her eyes. She had so much sorrow, despair and helplessness inside her ivy orbs that his hearts melted at the sight of them.

Only because he knows exactly how she feels sometimes.

This girl couldn't be older than twelve what with her height and everything. But her face told her she was a little older than that. She didn't run away at the sight of the TARDIS materializing, unlike most ignorant people. She stood her ground but was scared of being arrested. From what he knew of Human government laws, kids were only sent to Juvie or whatever.

Wait, why is she afraid of being arrested? Did she do something illegal? "P-please. I was just hungry." He got even more confused when the child didn't even lie. She never actually admitted exactly what she did but she didn't try to hide it either. What has happened to this girl that made her like this. The child stared at her converse covered feet and blushed as he surveyed her.

"I can give them back. The old man wouldn't know. Also the shoes. I run a lot and I need comfortable shoes for that." The Doctor blinked at the honesty at such an age like her's that he almost smiled at how adorable it was. He knew that this was no situation for him to be running. "I have no idea what you're talking about young lady but if you wish me to help you with whatever you want to _give back _then I'd be most happy to oblige. You can keep the Converse. Converses are cool."

The girl's eyes looked at him in shock and he could see tears threatening to spill across her pale cheeks. "It's been a long time since a stranger's been kind to me." she said with that tiny bit of hopefulness that made The Doctor's hearts twinge. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her with a warm smile gracing his face. "I'm The Doctor. And I'm kind to anyone whose kind to me. And you seem like a very sweet girl."

The girl blushed but shook her head and some tears spilled slightly. "I'm a street rat. I'm anything but sweet." The Doctor tilted his head and smiled in amusement. "I see... Actually, no I don't. You are good in my eyes and I don't care if you're a street rat, you don't look anything like them. Mind if I see your teeth?" The girl's eyebrow rose curiously but smiled so he could see her teeth.

"See! No buck teeth and crookedness! You have perfect teeth. No rat ears and you don't seem to wring your hands or eat cheese and such. Do street rats eat cheese? Don't they all eat cheese? I like cheese! Why don't we get some of that after we return what you have borrowed." The girl blinked at the end of The Doctor's rambling about how she doesn't resemble a rat and cheese but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

_"_That wasn't so hard now was it? Now for some cheese, this is your fault you made me crave it." Cadence chuckled at The Doctor's antics but kept up with his long strides by jogging next to him. He was whistling a familiar tune and then he changed the tune completely that had Cadence confused. A few minutes passed and The Doctor started singing the first few lines to a song she thought nobody knew.

"You know that song?" she asked timidly. She wasn't really as talkative as The Doctor and it was refreshing to know that even if she didn't speak much, someone was there to listen. The strange man smiled and started singing it a bit loudly but soft enough as to not wake anybody.

_When this world is no more  
The moon is all we'll see  
I'll ask you to fly away with me  
Until the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky  
But I don't mind  
If you're with me, then everything's alright _

__Cadence smiled and The Doctor smiled back at her. She has never met anyone who was so understanding. She has never met anyone who wouldn't judge her for her status. She pointed out that he wasn't even rude to her when he apologized that he was a bit rude and straightforward about the cheese thing in which he replied with a slight smirk. "That's who I am. Rude and not ginger."

They sat at a small restaurant that sold cheese platters and The Doctor enthusiastically ordered a plate. After a few minutes of tasting every cheese in existence. The Doctor slapped his forehead. Cadence raised an eyebrow at the strange and confusing actions of this madman with a box. "I told you I'm rude. What's your name?" he asked with cheddar in his mouth.

"Cadence." the brown haired teen replied putting a string of cheese in her mouth. "Cadence..." The Doctor smiled after he repeated her name. "It means flowing rhythm. I met a girl named Cadence once, she was a flirty girl. I was thinking of setting her up with Jack one day until her whole planet blew up hours after I left. Such a shame, I couldn't save her but the TARDIS reminds me that it's a fixed point in time and I can't stop what History's already written."

The Doctor's shining eyes darkened slightly but if Cadence looked longer she wouldn't see it because he just perked up again."I like this cheese! I should pack some up and bring it home. You would love the TARDIS She's a feisty one she is but she'll warm up to you. We just thinking of going to Barcelona. The planet not the country." he smiled at her and Cadence blinked in surprise.

"You're taking me? Like, adopting?" She couldn't help but ask that. She just didn't want to feel alone anymore. The Doctor explained everything about himself and this TARDIS of his on the way to the restaurant because he said that her eyes were asking so many questions that it gave him a headache. The Doctor was about to answer when the ground started shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE! UNDER THE TABLES EVERYONE!" yelled out the counter lady and The Doctor and Cadence didn't hesitate. They slid under the table and Cadence saw another emotion from her new acquaintance that made her scoot back from him. His eyes were flashing in anger and he pulled out a... thingy from his pocket. She didn't dare ask a question because she was scared of what the Time Lord will do.

The whatchamacallit's tip glowed green and The Doctor ran it across the group shaking his head furiously. Cadence shook in fear and a few tears didn't hesitate to fall. The feeling of dread and helplessness filled her again and she tried to push that horrible memory away. The ground shook violently and the other customers screamed in terror. The screams only made her start sobbing quietly so as not to disturb The Doctor.

_That was a long time ago. Forget about it. _She scolded herself but she has never felt so afraid ever since that day. "Cadence? What's wrong." He didn't even ask if she was alright and that saved Cadence from snapping at the kind man with the old eyes. "This just brings back a horrible memory. Can-can you stop it Doctor?" she knew that it was a stupid question. It was as if she was a small child who wanted their daddy to just kiss their knee and make the pain go away after scraping it.

"I'll try Cadence. I'll need your help." Cadence didn't know what he needed her for. She nodded trying to wipe her tears away yet the Doctor stopped her and told her to "Let it flow." She grasped the Doctor's hand and he squeezed it in reassurance. The earthquake stopped abruptly and the customers sighed in relief. "This isn't over yet. That's too simple for beings like them." said the Doctor staring at the thingy in his hand as if there was a minuscule screen that Cadence couldn't see.

"What beings?" asked Cadence curiosity filling her. The Doctor scanned the ground again and he shook his head. "It's just not in their personality to do so." he helped Cadence out from under the table, put two fingers in his mouth and whistled to get the other people's attention. "Listen! Everyone! This is not just a simple natural disaster. This is the doings of a different being, living far away from your kind. It seeks something within your vicinity that will help them grow stronger unless we all work together understand?" Cadence thought he was believable until a rather plump teenage boy stood up - rather slowly - and said "Why should we believe you?"

The Doctor just smiled in the direction of the plump boy which reminded Cadence that he was a madman. "Is your name Damian Gao by any chance?" the teen's blue eyes widened and he pointed a sausage like finger towards the Time Lord "H-How do you know my name?" he asked slightly terrified by the man who guessed his name very accurately.

"Damian Gao you are going to grow up into a brilliant man. With your slyness and curiosity you will be able to benefit this world in more ways than one. You will be honored beyond the stars and the planets. You will be praised by many nations and galaxies alike. I will tell you now, you should believe because if you don't, to put it simply, that future of yours will just be a mere rogue dream that has not been captured and made true by its dreamer. Just trust me and you will all have a brighter future." he smiled satisfactorily and all the customers - surprisingly to Cadence - nodded their heads in agreement.

This man was truly something.

"Brilliant. Now, Lock the doors and don't leave. Coat the windows and walls with mustard. If they are to come in even with that protection, you are to stay still. Do you know T-rexes? They are similar except are nothing like that..." Cadence rolled her eyes at his explanation but let it slide as The Doctor continued to tell them how to stay safe.

"If one of you even bats an eyelash - I suggest you keep your eyes closed - they will obliterate you without a second thought... and go to the next one." he smiled at all of them, grabbed Cadence's hand and waved towards the restaurant inhabitants' faces of confusion. "Do what I say and I won't live my lives as a regretful old man." he saluted and ran out of the shop, pointing his thingymajiggy to the doorknob and Cadence heard it lock.

"You are fantastic you know that Doctor?" she said suddenly. As soon as she said that she clasped her hand over her mouth and blushed furiously. The Doctor chuckled and started running in one direction while dragging Cadence with him. "Why do these... beings hate mustard?" she asked with barely any breath from the speed of the Doctor that she was not used to.

"These beings are called the Sálekkimeiras. They are fan-like creatures - their head actually is a big fan - with long spindly arms and 3 legs. Purple most of the time. They have the ability to suck out any creature's soul and memories. The memories of a creature can help the Sálekkimeiras to strengthen their intelligence because memories actually contain this special unnamed toxin that mixes well with the Sálekkimeiras' inner cerbo or brain.

"This toxin seeps into its cerbo - their cerbos are really just blobs of either purple or green maybe even orange - and amalgamates into its already present toxins like fujvěci and gonmen sibstans and other toxins. It sucks out souls as well to quicken the process of the amalgamation for it takes hundreds of years but with the soul it is reduced to 5 minutes. The mustard usually has Curcuma longa to make it yellow.

"The Curcuma longa actually has rhizomes similar to that of a ginger root and its mere smell can damage the cerbo cells of the Sálekkimeiras but not kill them. But once they eat them it will quickly go into their blood stream - they don't have stomachs actually everything they eat goes directly to the cerbo through their blood - and will seep into it and the rhizomes of the plant does not mix well with its toxins and will simply blow up their heads."

Cadence blinked at the rapid explanation of the Sálekkimeiras when she just asked why they didn't like mustard. At least he answered her question. "Okay... So, what do we do?" The Doctor scanned the sky with the whatever and he just nodded his head. "Do you want to know why I stopped you from crying? By the way this is a Sonic Screwdriver." he flipped it in the air and caught it with a smile and looked towards Cadence.

"Does the salt from the tears weaken the Sálekkimeiras or something?" she asked feeling really stupid because she didn't have a detailed explanation unto why her tears could save the world from destruction unlike the Doctor. "I knew you were smart! Cadence, tears don't weaken them. They just calm their cerbos because the feelings that you have that emitted the tears - fear and dread I presume - are powerful emotion that they do not feel. They barely feel dread or fright because they are not afraid of anything, not even mustard because they don't really know how it looks like seeing as their eyes are just thin horizontal lines."

The Doctor finally took a breath and continued "These new emotions will have them automatically study it because - just like you - they love getting new information. I assume that the earthquake started because they just found out that earth is teeming with memories and souls to suck. They were so excited that whatever place they landed on shook apparently with their excitement. That is why I need your tears. It will make them calm down enough to listen to me because - though they love information - they are terrible listeners."

The Doctor smiled at Cadence and she could see the question in his eyes. "Would you do this for the sake of the Earth?" Cadence stared deeply into those aged eyes that do not match the young face that surrounds them. They were filled with years of pain and sorrow that she knew what she had to do.

"Yes. I'll do it."

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**DOUBLE UPDATE! :D**


	2. Come With Me

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Come With Me**

It was almost daybreak in London and there was not much time left. They had to find the Sálekkimeiras before they start to actually suck out people's souls and memories. If they are to succeed in wiping out downtown London, they will be hungry for more and drain the entire earth's population because once you have no soul you are worse than dead.

"Where exactly are they doctor?" asked Cadence as the Doctor slowed his pace to a jog. The Time Lord tapped his chin thoughtfully until he heard a small cry that only the Doctor could understand. _So many memories to eat. I am getting hungry. _"They're hungry. We need to move quickly. Their ship is still hovering in the sky and we need to convince them to spare the humans before they descend." The Doctor was scanning the sky with his screwdriver and Cadence was watching him slightly nervous._  
_

"Here, cry on this." he tossed Cadence a metal bracelet like object. She raised her brow in question and the Doctor explained as quickly as he could that it will generate the emotions in her tears into a wavelength energy that would enter the Sálekkimeiras if she directs it to do so. He saw the light of excitement shine in her eyes and he for the upteenth time, smiled warmly at her.

"I thought that you would, I don't know, levitate me over them and make me cry." The Doctor chuckled at the way this child thinks. Well, she wasn't even a child in the risks she takes to survive. He wondered what she was like. How was her life? Does she remember her parents at all? What was the horrible memory that got her shaking harder than the earthquake beneath her?

He'll ask her but now was not the time for personal questions. "You finished?" the younger of the two nodded and the Doctor took her hand. "Geronimo!" he said and he ran with a giggling brunette by his side.

* * *

"A being not from this planet seeks entrance within the chamber my king."

His fan-like head opened and closed in concentration as the high lord of the Sálekkimeiras stared down unto the earth below him. He made a circling gesture with his one long finger and a screen appeared before him, the image of the earth vanished. He commanded the eftirlit of the computer to show him who this being of a different race was and he was met with the face of someone who looks human but is not.

"What race is he?" he asked his faithful servant in Sálekkimeiran as he studied the physiology of the strange creature. The servant need not answer his question when the thin lines on the High Lord's face widened as wide as it could go as the computer showed that the humanoid figure was not even remotely human. He looked closely at the two hearts and the foreign respiratory bypass system that only one race of aliens have and are now obliterated.

"The Time Lords of Gallifrey." The High Lord could be wrong because that's impossible. The species was wiped from the face of the universe in the Time War. This alien couldn't be a Time Lord. He just can't be. But there it is, The Sálekkimeiras have that as well but it is of a different structure. "Shall I allow him to board my liege." asked the lowly servant by the doorway. The High Lord Sálekkimeiran closed his head and opened it twice, which was another way to say yes.

"Very well, my dark king." The servant bowed so low that the tip of his head grazed the floor and he slipped out of the room. It only took a few seconds until he heard the door slide open and in came the supposed Time Lord with a human child. She was not merely a child as the Sálekkimeiran High Lord felt a different energy wrap around her in a protective shield. He could not explain such an energy but this shield ceases him from taking her memories and her soul.

The High Lord felt a cold ripple go down his back (They don't have spines actually, more of metal braces) and he studied such a brilliant discovery. What is this new emotion? It seems as though their kind cannot feel this emotion and the humanoid and Time Lord can. It was fascinating and he was ever so curious. "The High Lord of the Sálekkimeiras. We come in peace and we do not intend to harm you but we ask of one request." the Time Lord asked in Sálekkimeiran.

"What might that be Time Lord?" asked the High Lord without even turning around to face his strange visitors. Before the Time Lord could answer, a new scent filled his cebro and a warning signal flashed through him faster than the big bang. "YOU!" He pointed a shaking arm towards the Time Lord and the child. "How dare you bring such a substance into our ship? I thought you came in peace?" roared the High Lord.

He stared at the confused face of the human and the Time Lord. He heard the human ask the Time Lord "What did he say? I don't understand." He didn't understand a thing that came out of her mouth for he didn't speak English or whatever human language she speaks. "We mean no harm." he said once again with his arms up. He lies.

"You bring unto our vicinity a chemical that could kill us all with one taste! That is more than enough harm Time Lord." He was about to order his guards to blast them with their lasers until he once again felt calm. His cebro was telling him to explore the new emotion more thoroughly and his brain knew best. He knew that he should destroy the Time Lord, but he can't on the opportunity to discover new things.

* * *

"That's better. Geez, I thought we were goners until I remembered the bracelet again." said Cadence and the Doctor sighed in relief. It was a good thing that these beings do not understand human languages or they would be killed in an instant. The Sálekkimeirans, although very brilliant, do not know how to kill a Time Lord so he would just regenerate.

And then he looked towards the mortal human next to him that he knew that he couldn't risk living when she has died. It would torture him to insanity. Seeing as he was actually pretty mad, that would't be any problem but this mere child has affected him somehow. The thought of having someone rely on him completely was a new and refreshing feeling. Most of his companions could survive on their own but this child could still be raised to be a wonderful woman and an overall amazing influence of time and space.

The Doctor has never thought like that before. There was something special about Cadence and he would find out later if they survive this without a scratch. He took a deep breath and stepped towards the High Lord before bowing lowly. "Thy Dark King of the great planet Frysta. Home of the stones of immense power and darkness. I ask that you leave these humans alone for they are of no harm to you and they are not aware of the dangers that are in the universe." _Also because these humans are just filled with hope that I can stand to live without them." _

"What might you give us in return Time Lord." asked the High Lord with curiosity - not malice thank heavens - and quirked his head to the side as he giggled fondly at the researching he's doing in his cebro. The Doctor started thinking and his brain brought him towards the planet that River took him for their unexpected honeymoon. He really didn't understand why River wanted a honeymoon when she isn't really into sappy stuff but he guessed that she wanted to feel like a girl.

The planet was just a few light years away from the Medusa Cascade. He would give the Sálekkimeirans the coordinates and they would name the planet and give it a new purpose. The energy resonating within the atmosphere of the planet was something that even these creatures would crave for and they would never go hungry again!

GENIUS DOCTOR STRIKES AGAIN AS ALWAYS! He cheered inwardly as he smiled radiantly towards his would-be companion as soon as this was over. If she would actually accept that is. _Of course she will! She has to... _But he needed to save the Earth again and he would convince her later. Right now, the Sálekkimeiras need to leave the Earth forever or he will die trying. "A new planet. A new home."

He really hopes it isn't the latter.

"What planet do you speak of?" "It is of 512, 300, 450.5678432 light years away from what they call the Medusa Cascade. If you follow the correct coordinates, that is if you leave the Earth alone I will give it to you, you won't have to tire yourself on sucking souls and stealing memories for this planet has an energy source that could feed you for centuries on end."

The High Lord Sálekkimeiran's fan head opened and closed in excitement. "So I take that as a yes then?" The High Lord opened and closed twice and The Doctor cheered inwardly once again and gestured for Cadence. She quirked an eyebrow but she approached the Doctor and he took her hand. "Beofre I give you the coordinates, please tell me. Does this human look like it could harm you?" The High Lord looked towards Cadence and she gulped nervously under his stare.

"No."

"Does she look as if she would threaten the existence of the Sálekkimeiras?" The High Lord closed and opened his head once and that meant no. "Now, promise me that you will not enter Earth's atmosphere in the next millennia or so to destroy them because of selfish need to. The universe has become corrupted with the minds of those who seek too much power and control. Help and gather as many beings as you can and assist me in making the universe a peaceful place like it was before." he spoke with determination and charm so the Sálekkimeiras would not refuse.

"The universe was peaceful before?" asked Cadence and The Doctor shrugged "It was, way before I was born." she nodded and resolved to staying quiet as the High Lord contemplated his answer. "And if they threaten us in the future?" asked the Sálekkimeira with curiosity again.

"Oh please. These humans are still not as intelligent as us to even go beyond their moon." He glanced over at Cadence but she didn't even look the slightest bit offended. "Affirmative Time Lord." The Doctor had to keep his face passive at the word 'Affirmative' . "Now, the coordinates to this planet? Our new home!" the High Lord said to the others in the room and they rejoiced in a way only they could rejoice.

"Are they... breakdancing?" asked Cadence as all the Sálekkimeiras started doing intricate moves across the floor. "In a simple way, yes they are breakdancing." he squeezed Cadence's hand and she smiled at the reassurance that her planet is safe from the wrath of these types of Alien creatures for a while. The Doctor provided the Sálekkimeiras the coordinates and they materialized the two back down to Earth as they sped off to their new home.

The Doctor clapped his hands and he looked at Cadence with a big smile on his seemingly young face. "Well, let's go reassure your neighbors that everything is fine and dandy. Ooh! Dandy, I should should really start saying that more often as well. Dandy is such a fun word to play with, is it not?" he asked Cadence bouncing on the spot. The teenager laughed and the sound filled the Doctor's ears and he never felt so... happy. Truly happy. He was able to make young Cadence smile, what could be better?

The two of them walked hand in hand towards the smaller part of London and the Doctor felt a spark of energy transfer from within her unto his own hand. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but he just let it slide. He could ask the TARDIS to help him about this strange connection he has with this child. This child who was merely a street rat a few hours ago. It was now morning when they arrived and the citizens that they told to stay safe unlocked their doors to peer outside.

"Is everything okay? Mr..." Damian trailed off as the Doctor chuckled. "I'm the Doctor." he said with a proud smile. Damian's face filled with confusion and he asked the never ending question "Doctor Who?" The Doctor patted him on the back and he was thanked by various other humans and he just smiled at their obliviousness. He wasn't the only one who saved them. There was this misunderstood child who was grasping his hand next to him and they didn't even stop to think if she has done anything to help.

People can be so arrogant sometimes, really arrogant. He glanced down at Cadence and she just kept a poker face on as all the ones who have seen the Doctor thanked him with gratitude. He wasn't fooled by lack of emotions shown on her pretty face. Her eyes told him that she wanted to be recognized for something she has done even if it was something as small calming a cebro with tears.

It wasn't even a small task. Without her tears, he probably wouldn't have been able to convince the Sálekkimeiras to leave at all. Without her emotions, the whole world would be filled with soulless people. As the last person shook his hand, he kneeled down in front of Cadence and she finally let her tears flow down her cheeks. "You deserve all the praise Doctor. You saved this world countless times and I just helped saved it. You had the ability to convince them to leave." she said sniffling slightly.

"No." He said firmly covering her delicate hands into both of his own. "Without you, I would've died or regenerated." he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and she didn't even bother wiping her tears away. "You're gonna leave now, aren't you Doctor?" she pulled her hands away from him but he just grabbed them again in a tighter grip. "Leave? I can't leave you behind." he said calmly stroking his thumb across the back of her hand.

"I'm not important and you would just forget me anyway. I'm a street ra-"

"What did I tell you about calling yourself a street rat? You have no buck teeth or a big craving for cheese. You are not qualified to call yourself such a foul thing. You are no street rat. You have a better life ahead of you. Bigger places than the streets." Cadence just quirked her head to the side, not knowing exactly what the Doctor was going to offer her.

The Doctor took a deep breath and ran a hand across Cadence's cheek, soothing the child. "Remember what I said before the um ground shook at the Sálekkimeiras' excitement?" Cadence closed her eyes trying to remember but with a frustrated sigh, she shook her head. "I guess I forgot." she was clearly upset about forgetting things and it didn't bode well with her.

"I take it that you don't forget things that easily?" he asked amused at the pout she did. He looked her in the eyes and he once again felt his heart twinge at the sorrow deep within those swirling green pools. "Come with me." he said sounding like a plea and a request at the same time. He smiled slightly at the light of hope shining once again in her eyes as they widened in amazement. "Come with you? You're taking me into the TARDIS?" she asked with a bit of excitement lacing her voice.

"Unless you don't want to." he said looking a bit scared at the fact that she would say no. He was taken by surprise as he was knocked to the ground by a tackle-hug from a certain brown haired girl. "Really? You'll take me? I don't have to steal anymore? You're not lying are you?" she asked rapidly that the Doctor was surprised that she has found a way to breath in between them. He chuckled as he stared up into the face of this one girl who seemed to have changed his 11th life quite drastically in a way that didn't involve explosions.

He let Cadence hug him whispering 'thank you' over and over again until he felt as if she really needs to know what she's getting into. "Okay Cadence. We can go now." he said and the young girl jumped up immediately and squealed like a high school student who just kissed a boy for the first time. His eyes flashed with worry over the fact that Cadence would actually fall in love very soon but he decided to put it off until she was ready to grasp the idea of love.

She hasn't witnessed it in years anyway. The Doctor thought about it grimly and he didn't even feel the small invisible chains binding him to the teenager who was happily skipping next to him. He didn't feel as if their meeting was fate at all, maybe it was just a coincidence and that he wanted to protect her but the chains between them mean something else entirely.

* * *

"It's bigger on the inside."

"I get that a lot."

Wide eyes darted between the walls and the floor and the console in the middle. She looked as if she wouldn't be able to savor everything in just a short time. The Doctor chuckled at her antics and was once again surprised at the fact that she practically leapt with glee in the middle of the console room. He felt the TARDIS hum in amusement and fondness towards the child's happiness and she she lit up as well making Cadence giggle in adoration.

She ran her hands over the console, not activating anything but still marveling in the fact that she was in an actual time machine and spaceship. The TARDIS hummed again and The Doctor translated that as _I told you so _but The Doctor rolled his eyes instead. He refused to admit that a wooden box was right in anything at all even if she was half the time. "She's beautiful."

The Doctor's eyes landed on the teenager running her hands against the railing. He smiled softly and stood next to her, leaning on the railing as well. "She is. The TARDIS has been with me for as long as I can remember... and I have a pretty good memory." he said bumping his hip to hers. She smiled and she bumped her hip back giggling. "So, we can go anywhere at anytime?"

"You got it. I was just thinking of going to Barcelona after this whole fiasco died down. What do you think? It's a brilliant planet but the dogs hate me there. Probably my scent, do you think I should start wearing cologne? But they have no noses! That makes no sense at all. Oh I know!" The Doctor went around the console flipping levers, pushing buttons and turning knows at top speed.

"We could go somewhere fun. No Sálekkimeiras or anything. Just a peaceful planet with peaceful creatures. They have luscious forests and their sky has different shades of blue! I even found TARDIS blue somewhere to the westside of the planet." he said while pressing numerous buttons in a pattern that Cadence couldn't memorize in years. The Doctor went around the console doing his thing until he pulled one more lever and the TARDIS jerked forward slightly.

"Hold on to something tight Cadence. GERONIMO!"

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Did you like the double update? I might be able to update again tomorrow :) THE POSSIBILITIES ARE F*CKING ENDLESS IN THE WORLD OF DOCTOR WHO. **

**Spoilers: We will go to this so called peaceful planet and we will get a glimpse of Cadence's past and the Doctor might reveal some of his own. **


	3. Everything's Alright

**Author's Notes: I'm not sure if I'll be able to double update. If I will then the chapter after this will be MUCH shorter. It's nice to know that some people took an interest in my insanity :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Even if I try really hard, I will never own Doctor Who. All I own in my story is Cadence and the monsters I create in my dreams.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Everything's Alright  
**

The TARDIS finally landed and Cadence swore that she was about to puke in a minute but she swallowed the desire to. She stood up shakily with The Doctor standing by her side fixing his bow tie and suspenders. As soon as she was able to stand up she grabbed the railing tightly and closed her eyes. "Yes, the old girl can do that to you. But don't worry, you'll get used to it." The Doctor patted the younger girl's head and headed off to the console where his blazer flew to.

"This thing can fall off sometimes." The Doctor shook his head and put the article of clothing on quickly. "Where exactly are we Doctor?" asked Cadence once she was able to shake her head of the dizziness. The Doctor was busy pressing buttons and staring at the monitor that Cadence thought that he didn't hear her.

"We are in the planet…" he prolonged the last syllable of the word until the name of the planet flashed across screen in big white letters. "Codermine. Home of the Sarkanys." he was satisfied on where they landed and he had a happy glint in his eye. "Beautiful planet this is. From afar, it looks like the sun only because it's a defensive mechanism."

"Shouldn't we be burning up by now?" asked Cadence staring at the screen as it showed various landscapes from Codermine. "Oh no. No no no no no." The Doctor shook his head slightly and he gestured around the console room. "The TARDIS is a blue wooden box. I would know. Think Cadence, it only _looks _like the sun. Once you enter their atmosphere it only gives you a slight tickle down your spine."

Cadence furrowed her eyebrows in confusion still looking at the various landscapes on the screen. "Why didn't I feel it?" she asked resting her hand on the side of the console. "The TARDIS has her own defense mechanism my dear. Anyway, the Sarkanys are very hospitable creatures. One of the best cooks in the entire universe! We'll go and try one of their most amazing dishes; the _pire krompir. _It's a bit like mashed potatoes but they add various spices that enhance such flavours."

The brunette watched as the Doctor disappeared up a long ramp. She raised her eyebrow but just resolved in not following him. She might get lost anyway, the TARDIS was already smaller on the outside. She watched the Sarkanys on the screen fly around their home and she smiled as they blew orbs of bright colors into the sky. They looked strangely like dragons, but with faerie wings.

"You better put these on!" she heard the Doctor distantly and she turned around to see the Time Lord holding a set of clothes for her to wear. "You can't have those clothes on the whole time you're here. If you are not satisfied with my taste in fashion then the TARDIS will show you the way to the wardrobe. I personally think you'll look fantastic in those clothes." he smiled that smile that got Cadence reflecting it on her own face and nodded as she went to find a bathroom distinctly hearing the Doctor say "Now dear, don't confuse her."

She just felt the spaceship hum in amusement.

* * *

"Thanks Doctor!" The Doctor whipped around and he had to rub his eyes twice just to make sure that he saw correctly. He scanned the outfit that Cadence was wearing and she seemed to be happy at her wardrobe choice. "Do you like it? I didn't dare wear suspenders since that's a bit too much. I kept the Converse though!" her hair which was tied up in a ponytail bobbed up and down as she bounced in excitement.

She was wearing a TARDIS blue women's polo shirt tucked into jeans and a red bow tie. The Doctor had to use all his willpower from hugging her and telling her that he was so proud of her like a father who had a first honor child. "Brilliant." he said simply and he smiled as she did a little twirl in her new clothes. "I can see why you wear these Doctor! They're so refreshing and I tried running in them too."

The Doctor chuckled at how fast this kid can learn things. He held out his arm for her and he bowed in a gentlemanly way. "Shall we go dear Cadence of Earth?" Cadence giggled and she hooked her arm around the Doctor's own slender ones and they walked out of the TARDIS chatting animatedly – well, mostly the Doctor was the one who was doing the talking.

Cadence gasped for the upteenth time that day – or whatever time there was now that they go through it – and her eyes shined adventurously and with glee. "This place is amazing Doctor!" said Cadence kneeling down and touching the orange grass beneath them. Suddenly her eyes glazed over and she sat there with her hand never lifting from the grass, frozen.

"C-Cadence?" asked the Doctor as he tried to touch her shoulder when he felt an electric shock and he jerked his hand away. What was happening to her? Her jaw dropped and her mouth stay opened. Her eyes stared at a fixed point and she didn't even move when the Doctor tried to touch her. "This is not good. Not good at all."

* * *

_Darkness surrounded her as she fell further. She didn't know if she'll stop falling all she knew is that she was. Her feet finally found ground and it felt actually like grass. Nice dewy grass. She ran her hands through them and she looked at her palms small droplets covered her hands and she smiled at the familiar feeling._

"_Cadence dear! It's time for lunch!" she knew that voice. Cadence looked up from the ground and she saw her mother sitting on a picnic blanket in the shade of a tree. Her father was currently setting up the sandwiches and juice. "Come on baby girl. It's peanut butter, you're favorite." Cadence heard a familiar giggle and it did not come from her. _

_She felt someone walk through her – she shivered at the feeling – and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the back of a baby's head no older than 3. "Mama! Dada!" the little girl ran towards her waiting parents and collapsed into her mother's outstretched arms. "Look mama! I made this fow you." the beautiful woman held out her hand and Cadence had to stop herself from gasping._

_She gave her a little bow tie made from blades of grass and a flower. "This is fantastic baby girl. Did you make one for daddy too?"Cadence tried to stem the flow of her tears once she recognized the figure of her father. His brown hair stuck up in all directions. His chocolate eyes twinkled in mystery and laughter as young Cadence scrunched up her nose and made claws with her hands._

"_Rawr! No bow tie fow daddy, he a madman!" her father laughed at his daughter's antics and Cadence tried to remember the sound of such a low and melodious laugh. "Is this because I obliterated the race of the Lifrids? They were about to attack the banana people! I had to stop them." Young Cadence tapped her chin thoughtfully and giggled when her father tickled her sides._

"_Okay! Daddy good madman, he save banana people!" The older version of the girl in the woman's lap stepped closer and she couldn't remember such a thing happening to her. "Oh dad, mom." she tried to reach out to them but smoke wrapped around her and she could hear her name being called…_

* * *

Her head tipped back and she lost balance. She felt a pair of strong arms catch her and she clutched unto the familiar blazer as her tears flowed harder. "Shh Cadence, I'm here. Everything's Alright." She held unto the Doctor's jacket tighter, afraid that he might go away in a puff of smoke just like her parents did.

_Short Steps_

_Deep Breath_

_Everything is Alright_

_Chin up_

_I can't _

_Step into the spotlight_

Her breathing calmed down slightly as she listened to The Doctor's soft singing. She felt comforted by the big hand running up and down her back and the thumping of his two hearts. She looked up into the aged eyes of her new friend. _Friend… _It's been a long time since she's had one.

_She said I'm sad _

_Somehow without any words_

_I just stood there_

_Searching for an answer_

She smiled through her tears. She liked the fact that The Doctor remembered about this song. Acting on instinct, she believed, the Time Lord thought it would soothe her slightly if not at all. She took in shaky breaths and allowed The Doctor to finish the beautiful song that's helped her in more ways than one.

_When this world is no more_

_The Moon is all we see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don't mind_

_If you're with me_

_Then everything's alright_

"_If you're with me then everything's alright." _he finished like a mere whisper in her ear. He allowed her to cry herself out and The Doctor stayed ever so patient. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed to normal and she felt very refreshed. The Doctor helped her stand up and she wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"How many times will I cry while I'm with you Doctor?" she said smirking at the Time Lord. He smiled at her but it never quite reached his brown eyes. She took his hand and squeezed it and she knew that everything will be alright for now. She knew that she signed up for danger once she stepped foot in the TARDIS. She couldn't care less as long as the Doctor helped her through it.

In silent agreement they walked to the rainbow bridge that would take them to the gates. These gates would be the entrance to Codermine's main city. Once in sight, there they saw one of the smaller versions of the Sarkanys. "That's strange." said the Doctor approaching the sleeping Sarkany carefully.

"What's strange Doctor?" asked Cadence from behind his back. "Sarkanys usually don't have guards by their gates. They open their gates to almost every visitor because they can't pass up an opportunity to be nice." Cadence watched as the Sarkany – bathed in the beautiful color of midnight blue – raised its head slightly but went back to sleep.

"If they sense danger, they could also be the most fearsome creatures in the universe but that rarely happens. If they start having guards by their entrances then there just might be a threat that would drive them to protect themselves." The Doctor stepped forward and brushing his pointer finger across a gem in the middle of the Sarkany's forehead. The creature became alert immediately but did not attack them.

"What brings you to our gates Time Lord and… human?" asked the Sarkany in perfect English. Cadence raised an eyebrow at The Doctor and he explained that the TARDIS translates everything she hears. She nodded her head, _learn something new every day. _"We seek entrance into the city within oh Sarkany of the gates. May I ask, why is there even a Sarkany of the gates? Shouldn't the gates be opened for anyone who visit?"

The Sarkany's opal eyes darkened slightly and he shook his head. "Oh last of the Time Lords, there are beings who seek the blood of our noble king Haut. We must take drastic precautions to protect our kind and respectable ruler." The Doctor nodded his head in understanding. "May we still enter?" asked the Doctor cautiously. The Sarkany lowered his head to stare at the Doctor with one huge opal eye. "Are you in league with the Demandeursmort?" The pupil of its eye turned green and Cadence assumed that the Sarkany was scanning them.

"What? Oh no! We are merely tourists, craving your most amazing pire krompir! Every taste bud in the universe searches for such a delicacy." Cadence saw the Sarkany blush - it looked like it was blushing - and nod its head. "We would also be delighted to speak to your king. I think I know a way to protect your leader without having to guard the gates. It is very ancient mathematics and your king would be very thankful to know that you will be able to live in peace once more."

* * *

If anybody knew the Doctor well, they would know that right now he is bottling up his anger towards the Demandeursmort. Was the whole of the universe decided to go all rogue? He may be the last of the Time Lords - as the Sarkany of the gates were ever so prominent in reminding him - but he takes extra care to follow all the rules of time and space. If he were to look closely at their actions... no. It's too early and way too soon for something as dangerous as _that. _

The heels of his shoes clicked against the marble floor of King Haut's castle. He had a soft but firm grip on Cadence's hand who was currently trying to break her neck in how many times she's been turning it to stare at the intricate designs of the castle. "Our King would like to speak with you now." The Doctor nodded at such a quick entry and the high doors opened before them.

The King of the Sarkanys currently lay on an over-sized pillow in the far end of the room. Pillars of glass rise from up to 1000 feet from the ground to the big marble dome above them. There were guards lining the columns to their right and left and there was a tiny Sarkany - no older than 50 years, a youngling - playing with the orbs of light he emits from his mouth and nostrils.

"You say that you have a way to defend our great nation Time Lord from these death seekers." King Haut said not moving from his original position on his pillow. The Doctor can't blame him, that thing looked of reasonable comfort. "Affirmative King Haut. There is this ancient ritual that involves two very different alien races. It takes only 10 minutes of chanting a, what they call, _tuteur. _

"We will need a crystal ball or any ball so our energies will go into it and will be taken out by your demand since it is your planet. The energy from both races - though very different - can shoot up into your atmosphere and create a type of shield strong enough to last for at least a few decades. The ball will glow blue if the energy needs to be renewed, and that's when you call me.

"It will need to be renewed every 3 decades to keep the protection strong. This energy will make your planet invisible to any race who wish to impose harm towards your kind." The many Sarkanys present nodded in satisfactory and they all look expectantly towards their leader who was currently sat up on his pillow. "What if visitors come who only wish to sightsee Time Lord? Will it be invisible to those races as well? Queen Booka would not be pleased to find this planet to be seemingly absent."

"Not to worry Great King of the Sarkanys. As I said, only those who seek to harm your kind. Those who only want to play tourist in your land will be able to see your planet as it is. If their intentions change, then they will be transported back where they came from." It was the only plan the Doctor had left. The King had to accept it. He was not in the mood for fighting at all, or ever.

* * *

"That was surprisingly easy."

"Yes quite."

The Doctor and Cadence were on their way back from the castle - after they were served some scrumptious pire krompir by the best cook on the planet - and were currently choosing which planet or timeline to go next. The Doctor had planned a surprise for young Cadence once they come back. She told him that she hasn't gone to school in years. He was going to teach her new lessons in ways that normal teachers wouldn't.

She would be taught sciences by Albert Einstein and Isaac Newton. She would be taught English by J.K. Rowling and Jane Austen - both very remarkable writers. She would learn arithmetic from himself because he really doesn't trust anyone else to give her knowledge in that field. Maybe Andrew Wiles could help or Euclid but he will finalize it later when she's asleep and unsuspecting.

He wanted her to have a good education. He wanted her to be able to at least understand a particle of information he babbles on about to her. He can't just let her stay this clueless child for long. She soaks up information like a never ending sponge so at least that was one less hurdle he has to face. "Can we go visit this Jack fellow you mentioned before?"

The Doctor stopped walking and Cadence bumped into his back. "Why would you want to do that?" Cadence shrugged and continued on to the TARDIS. "He just seems interesting." The Doctor scoffed and opened the TARDIS doors for her and they stepped in. "I do not want you near that man until you are at least 55." he said with slight panic in his voice.

"Why? Is he trouble?"

"More trouble than you're worth. Stay away from him until you're 82."

"Now don't be too drastic Doctor, he seems like a nice guy."

"I change my mind, until you're 150."

"You're going up Doctor."

The Doctor rubbed his face in frustration "I knew that I shouldn't have mentioned him. If only you didn't ask! Uhp, there I go again with the rudeness." he bounded over to the console and smiled as Sexy hummed in glee. "We're going somewhere special to be exact. Nowhere near Captain Jack Harkness, the biggest flirt in all of the universe." he rolled his eyes as he said that and punched in the coordinates to his first surprise.

"Oooh, special? How is it special?" Cadence asked watching the Doctor from the railing as he turned knobs, pulled levers and pushed buttons once more. "You'll see Cadence of Earth. You'll see." He had a manic glint in his eye that got Cadence slightly worried but he flashed her a smile that got her giving him the sheepish grin that the Doctor grew to love.

_Whoah, love? _He glanced back at his companion and she smiled a little bit wider at him. _Weird feeling, I'll figure it out later. _He shook himself back into sense and he gave Cadence the signal that she should hold on to something and he pulled on last lever before the TARDIS threw them back in time to Cadence's first lesson...

* * *

"He has acquired a new companion mistress."

Her long slimy tail tipped her glass into her thin mouth. She tasted a concoction similar to white wine. She punched in the commands to give her information on this strange new companion that the Doctor has taken. She hissed at the mere thought of him. That Time Lord, the last of his kind mind you, is an interfering brat who loves getting his own way.

Her trusted right hand Dalek served her a plate of dead rats from earth, her favorite delicacy and she thanked it before it rolled away. "She is a different one." she said her voice full of curiosity. Cadence Jameson. What an odd one this is. She is not merely human. The mistress narrowed her eyes at her screen and she gasped at her revelation. She let out a low and menacing laugh and then it turned high and intoxicating.

"This is perfect." The Mistress said with the cheeriness of her forgotten childhood. "She possesses such an energy so akin to magic yet... it is different. She cannot summon it unlike the descendants of the Sulders of Corfling. No, she has not found it yet." she crushed the glass in her tail, letting the shards fly everywhere and into her skin.

She let in one drop of orange blood into her long mouth and chuckled evilly. "I have to make sure that you will never find it Cadence Deliah Jameson of Earth." she pushed a button to enlarge the picture of the girl on her screen and she laughed once again.

"No. I have to make sure you die before that happens."

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Bonding

**Author's Notes: This is just a filler chapter to follow the friendship bond between Cadence and the Doctor. It's really cute, I promise :3 My History could be wrong but... it never was my strong suit so bear with the errors if there are.**

**Disclaimer: Lolno**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

**Bonding  
**

"Before we leave, what do you want to do in here? There are plenty of things to do in the TARDIS what with her being bigger on the inside and all." The Doctor asked as Cadence balanced herself out again after the rough landing. "I don't know... Do you have a library?" she asked as her eyes wandered towards the ramp that led to whatever rooms there were.

"Oh yes! There's also a hidden swimming pool but it always moves from one place to another. " The Doctor shrugged and he grabbed Cadence's hand. He dragged her through twisting hallways, stairs and firepoles until they finally reached the library. "Brace yourself." he warned before opening the doors with a flourish. Cadence couldn't help her jaw from dropping.

The library was huge. Really huge. Rows and rows of books lined the walls and even parts of the ceiling. She couldn't form coherent words to thank the Doctor and she did so in her own way - with a tackle-hug. If wind could be knocked out of the Doctor, then she certainly would've accomplished that. She was hugging him furiously around the middle squealing the words 'thank you' or 'you're so awesome' repeatedly.

The Doctor got a strange sense of deja vu as he tried to pry the excited teenager off of his body. "Go and enjoy yourself, you're going to need it." She wasted no time as she bounded up the stairs and she squealed in delight once more. "No way! You have the whole Harry Potter series here!" The Doctor chuckled as he went up the stairs only to almost trip on his copy - autographed by the author herself - of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. _

"I know that this book contained the insufferable Dolores Umbridge, but you didn't have to mistreat it like that." he said jokingly picking up the book gently. Cadence didn't even listen as she said "OH MY GOD! You also have the scrolls from ancient Greece!" she ran towards the older section of the Library and he laughed once more at his companion's antics.

"Yes, given to me by the emperor himself. I believe the ones you are holding are the plans of the first Olympic games." Her green eyes - already wide - widened even more. She opened the scroll and scanned the whole page, taking in the designs and structural planning that the ancient Greeks wrote on this scroll. "They're amazing! After your special surprise, could we go and visit ancient Greece? I would love to see them build in action."

The Doctor nodded at how persistent Cadence was to learn things, maybe that came with growing up without a proper education. She may have read books but that was not enough to enhance such a young mind. He sat cross-legged next to her as she poured over the designs of many buildings known as ruins in Modern Greece.

She was behaving like a model student. She asked questions and the Doctor answered them patiently. She listened as the Doctor explained the various theories and mythologies with rapid attention. She reacted correctly and asked the perfect questions. The Doctor loves teaching her, especially since her objective is to learn more and remember more. She has a prodigious memory.

After Ancient Greece, she went over to Asian history which was harder to understand but she was fascinated by the terracotta soldiers and the wars for the colonization of the Philippines. She even took notes on the origin of Japanese sushi which got the Doctor laughing slightly at her determination to create the "Perfect Sushi."

"Hey Doctor?" Cadence asked after an hour and a half of studying about the KKK. "Mhhmm?" he asked closing a book entitled _Philippine History: KKK edition _"I'm craving fish fingers and custard for some strange reason... and a banana smoothie. Do you have a kitchen in here?" The Doctor's eyes twinkled and he grabbed her hand and dodged the many books littering the floor and headed through the hallways again until they reached the Kitchen.

The Doctor opened the fridge and half his body disappeared inside it. He pulled out a box of fish fingers and squirtable custard from New Earth. He placed them on the counter and pulled out a bunch of bananas, milk and all the other ingredients for a smoothie. "Geronimo!" he said with a glint of excitement in his brown eyes.

Cadence and the Doctor spent the entire time trying to make a good enough smoothie that's actually drinkable. The first try, it was too thick and Cadence joked that the Doctor invented banana mush for babies. He saved that in the fridge just in case. The fifth try, their smoothie wasn't all that smooth and there was at least 3 ice cubes still floating in the glass.

After 20 trials, 5 bunches of bananas, 2 smoothie wars and 6 cartons of milk later, they finally made the perfect smoothie and brought them to the console room along with the fish fingers and custard. "You should really work on your smoothie skills Mr. Time Lord." joked Cadence as they sat down on the glass floor of the console room.

"Says the girl who burned a banana. How could you do that in a blender?" Cadence threw her head back laughing and the Doctor squirted a bit of custard unto his fish finger and stuffed it in his mouth. "Whatever, you were still able to fix it anyway so... fine we're even." grumbled Cadence biting her fish finger. The Doctor's turn to laugh and he put his hands up in victory. "We should do this more often. This was fun."

The Doctor smiled down at her and he gave Cadence a one armed hug. "I barely had fun until you came in here." The teenager smiled and squirted custard unto the Doctor's hair and that was the start of the squirtable custard war... which lasted for 2 hours.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Is it cute? Come on, SQUIRTABLE CUSTARD! That's freakin' cool! Who wouldn't want squirtable custard?**


	5. New Friends, New Adventures

**Author's Notes: I'm back! With a long chapter **** I won't be double updating because I felt that it was enough as it is. Besides, I like to keep the mystery ;) If you haven't noticed yet, I have opened a new ask fm account. Just search **_**SummerSnitch **_**and you can also get the jist of my progress on this story and the others. Don't be afraid to ask silly questions! (Quite frankly, I need more friends) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own Cadence and my imagination. If characters are OOC then I am sorry, I am so sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**New Friends, New Adventures**

"Alright, I'm finished!" The Doctor whipped his head around again and smiled widely as Cadence entered the console room with brand new clothes and a brand new bow tie. Her other attire fell victim towards the custard war that took place a few minutes ago. The teenager left towards the wardrobe in a huff as The Doctor declared himself the winner when her tube was out of custard.

Cadence still had no idea where he took her and he smirked at her still confused expression. "Wipe that smirk off your face Doctor! Please tell me where we're going." she pleaded, eyes wide. The Doctor was really close to succumbing to her sparkling puppy dog eyes but he knew better and shook his head, bangs flopping back and forth. "It's a surprise. It will no longer be a surprise if I tell you now, right? That would ruin my hopes of seeing the look on our face. Can't crush my hopes now can you?"

The thirteen year old brunette sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She caught the messenger bag from falling unto the floor and put it back on her shoulder with slight difficulty. "Why do I have to bring these books anyway?" The Doctor just smiled knowingly and took her hand to guide her outside. Once they were outside, Cadence looked more confused than ever.

"Quit playing Doctor." she demanded crossing her arms as she realized that she was back in London. She knew the streets like the back of her own hand. "Don't worry Cadence; this is a surprise you'll love. I'm sure of it." he nodded reassuring her and himself as well and he took her hand again which gave Cadence no choice but to follow him.

After the unlikely duo passed a few buildings and shops, the madman stopped right in front of a small apartment near the edge of the streets. "This is the Randy's Apartment. Owned by one of the richest families in the city but they have bigger buildings than this. Why am I telling you this? You're supposed to be the one explaining things…" Cadence sighed again as the Doctor barely acknowledged her words and climbed up the stairs to the Apartment.

He pressed a button that sounded a small buzzer inside and the Doctor smiled as he heard a familiar voice greet him. "Hello Joanne. This is the Doctor, I think you owe me a favor?" The voice didn't even reply to him and he heard the distant and muffled footsteps of Cadence's first teacher. The door opened to reveal a slightly aged woman with dark blonde hair. She had an average height and she smiled as she caught sight of the man before her.

The Doctor was about to greet her when he felt Cadence's small hand tug unto his own. He looked down at her and he smiled widely. She wasn't able to form coherent words at the sight of the woman she admired, he figured from her reaction to her books in the TARDIS library. "Doctor, is she?" she asked staring at the woman before her in adoration and amazement. The woman in question smiled warmly at her and stuck out a hand.

"Good morning dear, I'm Joanne Rowling. I take it you're a friend of the Doctor?"

* * *

The brunette sat quietly on a mahogany chair; tongue between her teeth as she concentrated on the exercises her new teacher gave her. She still couldn't believe her ears when the Doctor said that she would teach her English and Literature for the time being until he got a hold of Jane Austen. _The _J.K Rowling was teaching _her. _She tried pinching herself to make sure it was all real.

At least she wasn't the only one who was surprised by this revelation. The Doctor explained to her that he met Ms. Rowling before and helped her in some parts of book 5 on the Harry Potter series. She was so thankful for the help that she said that she'll do anything in return for his kindness. The Doctor simply smiled and said "I'll hold on to that promise." Which explained why only Order of the Phoenix was autographed and the others weren't

She kept her promise alright. She didn't even mind when the same Time Lord had asked her to teach her. Again, J.K. freakin' Rowling was teaching her. It was all too much for her to handle and she used all her willpower to stop herself from hugging the legendary writer. Speaking of said writer, she was currently reading the local newspaper on her laptop and drinking a cup of tea. Her half-moon spectacles rested comfortably on her nose and she was giving Cadence all the time she needed to complete the exercises.

She was an odd girl, that was her first impression of the young teenager. Unlike many teenagers now, she yearned for knowledge. She wanted to learn. The way she writes was an amazing feat for her since The Doctor explained to her quietly that she hasn't gotten a proper education since the age of seven, which made her heart twang in sympathy.

Speaking of the Doctor, who took refuge in watching the television in the living room, she smiled at the memory of that insane man. He was an extraordinary man he was, except he wasn't a man. He just looks like one… or the humans look like him since he insists that they're an older race than the earthlings. She heard the muffled reactions of the Doctor and shook her head in amusement.

She looked at the girl in front of her and smiled at the way she concentrates. She is so determined to impress her that she found it adorable. This girl was only 13 and she could easily pass as a ten year old if she could. The sound of the pen scratching across the parchment was the only sound heard inside the room. "How long have you known the Doctor my dear?" she asked taking a sip from her cup which was slowly getting colder.

Cadence's head snapped up and Joanne locked gazes with the green eyes that she imagined her own Harry having. Her _student _blushed slightly at her reaction and coughed to be able to speak. "Oh, I just met him recently. After saving the world yet again from an alien infestation of course." she shrugged as the words left her mouth with ease. It was almost as if she was speaking to an old friend.

Joanne smiled and nodded her head. "What aliens decided to take over the world this time?" She didn't even flinch at the sound of how casual her voice is. She wrote about magic and her own magical creatures. She was not fazed to find out about real aliens after her unexpected meeting with the Time Lord who was currently amusing himself with Spongebob Squarepants in the next room.

"The Salekkimeiras. I think that's what they're called. Interesting creatures they were with goo for brains and everything." she chuckled and Joanne smiled in amusement. After Cadence finished giggling at whatever memory popped inside her head she wrote one last thing on her parchment before giving it to Joanne with a confident smile. "That was the last exercise right?" Joanne nodded and glanced down towards the paper. Her eyes widened slightly.

"You got everything right. That's very impressive Ms. Jameson." she said sending another smile towards her. Cadence nodded and grinned triumphantly. Joanne stowed the papers on the pile of drafts of her new book on the chair next to her. She looked at Cadence again who was looking around the kitchen, studying each detail. "Ms. Jameson?" she asked clearing her throat to get the younger one's attention.

Cadence's head spun around to face her and she coughed again nervously. "Yes Ms. Rowling?" she asked with a sparkle in her green eyes. Joanne studied her up and down while Cadence wriggled under her gaze. She finally sighed and leaned forward in her chair, resting her arms on the table. She needed to ask this.

"How is it… Travelling with The Doctor?" she asked curiously eyeing Cadence again. She never got the chance to go into the magnificent machine that is the TARDIS. The Doctor talks of it so fondly and she was a bit disappointed to find out that she can't travel with him. He said that she needed to finish what she started and she knew that he meant the Harry Potter series, she can't just abandon it.

_I will come back Ms. Rowling, but only when I need to. _

"It's…" she searched her brain for the perfect word to describe the whooshing feeling inside her stomach every time the TARDIS lands. A word to describe the beauty of Codermine and the kindness of The Doctor. "It's… fantastic." she smiled goofily and looked up again at Ms. Rowling noticing the look of longing inside her eyes. She just knew that she felt that, it was like a special gift.

"I bet it is," sighed Joanne looking out the single window of the kitchen. She sighed again and ran a hand across her face. She was being ridiculous. She knew that The Doctor had better things to do than take an author out on an adventure through time and space. He said so himself that she needed to finish what she started and when she did, she was half hoping that the aged but young faced Time Lord would come back for her.

She felt a small hand placed on top of her own and she looked at Cadence whose emerald eyes blazed in concern. "He didn't ask you to come with him, did he?" she said keeping her eyes locked on the sad eyes of the woman before her, who she admired deeply. Joanne nodded and looked down to stare at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "How did you meet him?" she asked curiously still staring at her.

Joanne looked up again and stared into her eyes. She didn't know what propelled her to do so, but she told her the whole story, each detail in the most vivid descriptions. Trying to relive the experience that is meeting The Doctor.

* * *

_The wind blew through her hair on that one crisp summer day of 2002. She started writing the fifth installment of Harry Potter and she never thought that she'd ever get this – writer's block. Yes, the almighty J.K. Rowling has writer's block. She doesn't know how or when it started because first off she was writing the first few chapters at the speed of light in fear of forgetting details and the next minute she couldn't even form sensible sentences. _

_Joanne shook her head and decided to rid her troubles for one day and just sit back and relax for once. She hasn't done that in a while what with her job being so demanding and the interviews being declined or accepted. She just wanted to collapse on her couch in her apartment in her pajamas and watch a classic movie or anything to take her mind off of work._

_She fumbled with her apartment key and when she finally inserted it into the keyhole and opened the door, she figured that her afternoon wouldn't be so stress free after all. She stared at the blue box just casually sitting in the middle of the living room with her jaw slacked. She really should stop writing fiction so late at night; it's starting to give her hallucinations._

_She doesn't remember writing about a police box though._

_She was about to call the police – isn't that weird, calling the police to report on a police box – when the door of the box opened and out stepped a young man in a tweed jacket and pants way too short for him. His boot-clad feet clicked unto the floor and he looked around quite confused. "This is not where I meant to go. This is becoming constant…" he spun around and his eyes fell on the woman frozen by the door frame._

_The man smiled widely and walked towards the author still with that goofy smile of his. "Ms. Joanne Rowling, how absolutely corking to see you! I am a big fan of your work and am just pleased to finally be able to meet such a writer as yourself. I have the entire series in my library… wait, what time is it?"_

_She didn't know why she suddenly started to feel trust towards a man who appeared from a blue box in her living room but she spoke anyway. "2:15 in the afternoon." _

"_No no no! As in the year." _

"_Uh… 2002."_

"_Oh." said the strange man dropping her hand and coughing nervously, straightening – she just noticed it – a maroon colored bow tie. "Well what is currently the series as of now. It would be weird if I had until the uh… how many books you plan on making?" he asked with an odd sort of look in his eye. "Seven" now she was revealing secrets to him, she should slap herself right now._

"_Seven, a magical number. I'm the Doctor by the way." _

"_Doctor? Doctor Who?"_

"_That's about right."_

_Now she was getting slightly frustrated at his attitude. First his box thing appears in her living room now he refuses to tell her his name when he clearly knows hers. What a strange man he was. She just wanted to sit down and relax for one day then he comes in and ruins all expectations on a lazy afternoon. "Doctor is a profession. Are you even good at medicine or surgery or anything of relativity to a doctor?"_

"_Ah, see that's the point Ms. Rowling. I'm not _a _doctor, I'm _the _ doctor. Notice the difference in the articles? I am slightly good at medicine, rubbish at surgery but I am fantastic at quantum physics, gravity and time relativity." he stared at her confused expression and waved his hand nonchalantly as if this was a regular occurrence. "Oh its wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. You humans have a rather difficult time understanding such complexities."_

_She was oddly fascinated by his way of speech and she took quite a while until she was able to form a question. "Who are you?" she asked looking at him, daring him to joke around on this. "I'm the Doctor." he said slowly like he was speaking to a small child who was ignorant on the universe. "No, what are you? I know you're 'the Doctor' but… it feels as if you aren't from here." she said voicing it and she feels slightly better being able to do so._

_The Doctor nodded, clearly impressed and she felt some of her confidence come back. She was smarter than most of her friends and was almost top of her class if she hadn't moved so quickly. But in the presence of this man who talks of Quantum Physics as if it was just a children's plaything, she felt completely inferior to such an intellect and he was only here barely ten minutes._

"_You are right Ms. Rowling, you brilliant woman. I am not from here. Or from anywhere on this earth. To put it simply, I am a Time Lord, I am able to travel through time and space with the help of my 12 dimensional machine, the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space, funny name isn't it? But I love her to bits." he stroked the outside of his TARDIS lovingly and chuckled seemingly at nothing. _

_She watched the madman pat his box appreciatively and looked back at her. "Now, Ms. Rowling, I hear that you are having a hard time with your current book, I believe you are in the process of writing the 5__th__ installment?" her eyes widened again and she nodded hesitantly, still wondering why she trusted this man. The man smiled at her and checked the wristwatch she just noticed a few minutes ago. "Ah… I have to go. Time to refuel and all that, she will most probably go on her own if I don't…"_

_She had the strange urge to reach out to him and tell him to stay. She didn't want him to leave; he was a very interesting man… "But I will give you this, think about pink. Yes, the color pink and toads. Awful toads wearing pink to give you a better picture or worse one. Whatever floats your boat." he gave her a two finger salute._

"_Okay…" she pictured it and she suddenly got a burst of inspiration. She knew there was something missing in what she was writing. The man – The Doctor – just saved her from writer's block! She was in the middle of rewriting everything in her head when the Doctor started to step into the TARDIS. "Wait!" she called out as he closed the door. She pushed it in and she stopped in her tracks as she looked around._

_The Doctor turned around and smiled at the author as her jaw slacked once more. "It's…It's… Bigger on the inside!" she exclaimed with a twinkle to her eyes. She never really thought that she'd enter a place that was really bigger on the inside like the tents in Goblet of Fire. She was also aware that…_

"_I'm in a time machine now aren't I?" she asked as she went over the conversation she had with the Time Lord. The Doctor smiled again and jumped down from the raised platform, approaching her. "Yes you are. She is also a spaceship." he added looking around the TARDIS, puffing his chest in pride of his home. _

"_She?" Joanne asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes she. She once turned into a human once so I'm most certain she's of female gender. Beautiful isn't she?" Joanne nodded still taking it in. She was in an actual time machine/spaceship. The possibilities are truly endless. "And just so you know, this is not magic. The TARDIS just exists in different dimensions so it…" she tuned out the rest of his speech as she looked around the place. She caught that it wasn't magic which made her disappointed but still awed at the absurdity of it all._

"_It doesn't mean that magic can't exist. I once met Shakespeare and he banished some witches in his village with the enchantment _EXPELLIARMUS!" _he said chuckling at the memory. "I quite doubt if magic can NOT exist. It lives in our hearts and one just really has to believe in it. Most children do now because of you." she blushed at the compliment The Doctor gave her but waved it off, trying to compose herself._

"_So we can go anywhere and anytime?" she asked excitement lacing her voice. She wanted to see the stars. She wanted adventure. Her dreams were crushed though as she looked into the brown eyes of the Doctor, who was no longer smiling. He shook his head and his bangs splayed across his forehead. "Joanne," she didn't acknowledge the fact that he finally used her first name at the fact on how serious he was right now._

_The Doctor sighed and she felt ashamed in assuming too quickly. "You can't come with me Jo, as much as I would love for you to travel with me, you can't. You have to finish what you started." she knew exactly what he meant and she sagged in disappointment. She was sad that she can't go but she had a duty to the Harry Potter readers, she can't just disappear off the face of this earth when she still had 3 more books to write._

"_Thank you though Doctor, you saved me from a terrible writer's block." The Doctor returned his smile again and pulled Joanne into a tight hug. She hugged back just as tightly, never wanting to let go of the man who saved her career. He pulled back with his arms still around her waist and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" she asked him._

_He just chuckled and kissed her forehead, having it linger for a few seconds before he whispered into her ear. "I'll come back to you when I do need a favor, how about that?" he asked and that made Joanne grin widely. She looked into the aged eyes of the Time Lord and he nodded his head, releasing her from his arms. "I promise you Doctor, I will do something to repay you." she nodded determined and he nodded back, guiding her out of the TARDIS._

_She stepped back into her living room and she smiled once again at the Doctor who once again gave her a two finger salute. "I'll come back Ms. Rowling, only when I need to." she nodded and was about to exit the room when the Doctor cleared his throat. His head was now just poking out of the crack left by the door and he locked eyes with her one last time._

"_I'll hold on to that promise"_

* * *

"And so you did Jo, so you did." Both girls turned their heads around to see The Doctor, with his arms folded, leaning on the frame of the archway connecting to the Kitchen and Living Room. Joanne smiled towards him which carried a message of gratitude and appreciation that she knew that he understood. Cadence let go of Joanne's hand and walked over to the Doctor and gave him a tight hug.

Joanne just smiled warmly as she watched The Doctor return the hug without a moment's hesitation with equal tightness. She liked that the Doctor was truly happy. From that brief time that she met him, whenever he smiled, it never quite reached his eyes. She didn't point it out that time and she thought right now was still not an appropriate time to mention such a thing.

"You're the best, Doctor." she heard Cadence say, slightly muffled from the fabric of the Doctor's shirt pressing against her face. "You change everyone's lives." she said looking up at him with sparkling eyes like a daughter to a father. Joanne thought to herself that he would make a great father. What with all he went through to give Cadence a good education, that takes dedication.

She was distracted from her thoughts as she heard a whine coming from her room and a scratching of wood. She stood up and opened the door to reveal a small black puppy with white fur surrounding his paws like little socks. She smiled down at the animal and picked it up gently caressing it and holding it to her chest.

"Ooh! A puppy!" both of her guests exclaimed and they both approached the little thing and started petting it softly. "He's so cute." cooed the Doctor who wasn't the little bit surprised that he said that. Cadence was laughing as the puppy licked her face in a gesture that meant _'Hey! I like you!' _"Where'd you get him Ms. Rowling?" the teenager asked scratching him behind the ears.

"I found him alone on the street, I couldn't leave him. He had a note attached to him too." she pointed towards the little roll of parchment tucked into his collar and the Doctor took it and read it out loud. _"My name is Quesi, short for Quesadilla. If you are reading this then my masters are gone and I need a new home!"_ he looked down at the dog in sympathy and patted his head.

"I know what it feels like to lose a family." he said softly assuring the puppy. Cadence heard it and looked back and forth between the Doctor and Ms. Rowling. "I can't keep him; I'm trying to find a new home for him." Joanne said sadly with a sigh looking at Cadence pointedly. "Can we keep him then? I promise I'll take care of him! Please Da-Doctor?" she said catching herself before she said something different.

Joanne smiled and shrugged. "I don't see why not! What do you think Doctor?" she said looking at the 900 year old Time Lord and his grin couldn't possibly become wider after that. "YES! Let's keep him!" Joanne laughed and handed Quesi to Cadence whose eyes sparkled in glee. "Yey! A puppy!" she hugged the puppy softly and Quesi licked her cheek again causing her to giggle.

Joanne looked at her watch and clapped her hands together. "I have to go have a meeting with my American editor. I think it's time for you to go anyway?" she didn't have a trace of sadness in her voice. She only wanted to see the Doctor again, one last time. That's all she needed. It was up to him if he wanted to come back.

"Yes of course, time for your next lesson Cadence!" Cadence's face could have split in half and she grabbed her bag hurriedly with the puppy still in her arms. She approached Joanne and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for the lessons. We'll come back!" she said and ran back into the TARDIS muttering about feeding her new pet who barked in agreement.

She turned towards the Doctor who had a smile that reached his eyes for once and she was the one who initiated the hug this time. "Until next time Doctor." she whispered into his ear and he felt him nod against her shoulder. "Until next time Joanne. Until next time." and he stepped into the TARDIS. Joanne heard the familiar whooshing sound and she smiled as the TARDIS dematerialized out of her sight, until next time.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**If you can't review then tell me on my ask fm account :) Allons-y!  
**


	6. Forming

**Author's Notes: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AT ALL! I have been so busy with my Les Mis fic (If you like Enjonine, please check that out) and I only remembered this fic when some people followed and favorited it! Please don't kill me... and this is short but please tell me if you would want this fic to be continued!**

**Ooh and the plot thickens ;)**

**Disclaimer: I should be on Ellen right now... But I'm not, so I don't own Doctor Who. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Forming **

"That stupid little whore. She's going to pay when I find her, dumb slut." Stolen pots and pans flew across the room and random pieces of paper littered the floor in crumpled anger. Brian William Roacher paced the room (well, tent) and grumbled obscene words under his breath. That stupid girl ran away, how is he going to get food now? "When I find her, I am going to keep her from eating meals!" he yelled as he shook a fist in the air pretending that the space in front of him was that wretched child.

He sat down on the floor and stared down a piece of paper, looking as if he wants it to burst into flames. Cadence Jameson was the daughter he never had. He's always wanted someone to beat up and get away with it. His anger problems have been getting bigger ever since she ran away. He didn't have anyone to kick, punch or throw across the room. "Whatever," he said picking up a doll. The only toy he allowed her to have. "I don't need her."

"Do you now?" Brian whipped around, his grey eyes moving frantically. He pocketed the doll and poked his head out of the entrance of his tent. All he saw was darkness. Brian scoffed and went back inside. "Brian Roacher, why do you not need Cadence? I thought she was a burden. Some sort of little servant that does not please you. Am I not right Brian Roacher?" A big gust of wind hit him in the face, nearly taking off his jacket.

"This ain't funny!" he yelled seemingly at nothing. _The hell is happenin' to me? _He thought to himself and grabbed the small doll from his pocket. He stared at it for a few seconds until its eyes glowed bright blue. Surprised, Brian hastily dropped it onto the floor. "W-what?" he asked, voice small and fearful. The doll, it's red yarn-hair floating around it, started to slowly rise from the floor until its glowing eyes stared squarely at Brian.

"Cadence has been a burden. A burden who kept you fed, you worthless man."

"I ain't worthless!" Brian yelled back at the doll, forgetting that he was arguing with an inanimate object. "Then prove it to me." the doll replied calmly. Its eyes glowed once more and Brian could feel himself being sucked into the light. In reality, he was only staring at the eyes of the doll, his own eyes glowing as brightly as them. "That's better." said the doll, voice full of mirth. "I need you to do something for me, think you can do that?"

Brian nodded dumbly, not thinking for himself. "Good, the thing I need is," The doll's eyes glowed the brightest ever. "Your body. Don't worry it won't hurt at all. I'll give it back to you, if you survive." With a deafening scream, the doll fell limply to the floor, the blue light within it's button eyes flickering. Towering above it was Brian Roacher looking at his hands as if he has never seen or used it before.

"Phase 1 complete."

* * *

"Quesi, not now. I'm working on the TARDIS."

Quesi let out a soft whine and opted instead to sit next to The Doctor. He tilted his head to the side curiously as his other master muttered a few words he could not understand. "If you're a good boy, we will visit that pet shop again." Quesi's ears perked up from it's folded state and he let out a soft bark of agreement.

Quesadilla Smith (It's silent) has been living in the TARDIS for the past few weeks. Ever since his savior Jo took him in, he never thought he'd find another home. Sure master Jo was kind, but it just wasn't the same. He wanted anything but sympathy. Master Cadence and Master Doctor (Maybe just the Doctor) has given him such a loving home.

Ooh, did he mention that he could talk to his new home?

_Little Quesi_

Quesi looked up and he barked softly. _Just a little bit longer, My Time Lord will be finished soon. _Quesi nodded and scooted closer next to The Doctor. "Just need to tighten up the thingy majiggy and push in the doohickey and I'm done!" exclaimed The Doctor clapping his hands as he finished doing said tasks.

"Alright little boy, ready to go to that pet shop? You've already worn out your banana chew toy. We need some of those. And for some reason, you've also worn out your water bowl." He shook a finger at his dog and Quesi just barked happily. The Doctor shook his head but he could see the corners of his mouth turning into a smile. "Right," The Doctor started to punch in the coordinates to their destination hastily. "You know what to do."

The dog nodded and immediately jumped into his master's arms, preparing for the bumpy ride. "GERONIMO!" exclaimed the Doctor as the Console room felt as if it were spinning uncontrollably. Quesi was just glad that his female master was asleep with a fever-or something like that. She would definitely be having a massive headache if she was here.

* * *

The TARDIS landed not so softly on the ground a few minutes later. Stepping out of the door, The Doctor and Quesi looked around. "Here we are boy! I'll put your leash on and we'll walk towards the pet shop." declared the Time Lord pulling a green leash from the inside of his blazer. He made sure that it wasn't choking the poor dog and they started their short walk towards _Enji's Pet Shop of Wonders._

The quaint shop opened in 2020 and has been one of the most successful pet shops with 50 branches all over the world. The Doctor, seeing as he could speak dog, knew that Quesi has taken a liking to the shop and brought him there every time his chew toys need renewing, which is almost every time they acquire a new one. Those chew toys were usually torn to shreds by the dog's unusual strength anyway so they don't have a choice.

They stopped as the Doctor was finally facing a small neon sign with the name of their destination. Quesi barked happily and immediately pulled his owner towards the entrance. The Doctor laughing at the dog's enthusiasm. "Good things come to those who wait." he told the dog and Quesi just let out a whine of impatience. The Doctor chuckled and finally opened the door, resulting in Quesi dragging him even harder.

"Welcome monsieur!" called out a young handsome man behind the counter. This was the man named 'Enji' as this shop was named after him when he was born in France. "Has little Quesi worn out his toys again? Quelle feisty une." said the blond haired man, amused. "Oui monsieur Enji. Quesi has been quite playful the past few days and has finally succeeded in tiring out mademoiselle Cadence." said The Doctor in a teasing tone towards his dog. At least he had the decency to look _slightly _shameful.

Enji shook his head and took out the required chew toys as it has become a routine. After they have purchased their necessities(including the new water bowl), they bid Enji farewell and headed back to the TARDIS. They opened the door and Quesi was let off the leash, resulting in him bounding in at the speed of light with his new chew toy. The Doctor watched his dog for a few minutes until he realized that he had to bring Cadence some soup.

His companion acquired a flu after he finally visited Barcelona with her. She was fine throughout the whole day until she started to puke in the kitchen sink. He started panicking like crazy as his advanced mind started thinking of worse case scenarios. He finally realized that it was just a simple flu being the most harmless than all of his other assumptions, it was better than cholera.

"Quesi, stay here." The Doctor commanded and the dog only continued to chew on his toy lazily. He shook his head in amusement and went straight to the kitchen. He made a quick trip back to Codermine to get the recipe of their famous _Get Well Soon _soup once he settled Cadence unto her bed. He whistled a song from the 50's and prepared the soup without spilling anything for the very first time. He smiled triumphantly and carried the bowl towards her room.

"Wakey, wakey! I've got your soup!." called The Doctor as he knocked on her door. There was no response as he predicted and he let himself in. He closed the door and turned around only to drop the bowl unto the perfectly clean carpet.

Cadence wasn't in her bed.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Yes, it's that short. Go and kill me.**


End file.
